


Demonic Love

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Playing around with the experience being a little different ;)





	Demonic Love

Ciel sat in an armchair, looking out the window but not really seeing the view. It had been a year since he’d managed to escape the contract and capture Sebastian, who was now imprisoned in the cellar of the Phantomhive household and being tortured on a daily basis for information by a group specialising in supernatural beings.

He had never taken pleasure in Sebastian’s sufferings, even though he’d allowed it in consistency with his role as the Earl of Phantomhive. He’d go down regularly to see him, occasionally catching a glimpse of his demonic form, which terrified him.

He couldn’t quite define why he felt an obligation to Sebastian. He had to keep reminding himself that he was just a meal ticket, that he’d fallen under the spell of a clever trickster. But it just seemed like there was something more – an unspoken bond between them that had transcended the bounds of the contract.

Which made him feel guilty.

But, he was dealing with a demon.

Yet, when he went down there, Sebastian usually looked at him with such hatred, it was hard to believe that he HADN’T cared.

A muddle of conflicting thoughts pervaded Ciel’s mind, as usual – regardless of what Sebastian felt, he knew that he had felt an obligation towards him. That was the only fact of which he could ever be assured.

Sighing, he rose and made his way to the cellar door to observe his old friend, his old foe.

Steeling himself to face Sebastian’s hatred, he made slow steps downwards, and peered through the dark space until his eyes adjusted.

It was always hard to see the tortured, frail body of the demon strapped against the wall. Frailty was more imagined on Ciel’s part; after so many years of being imprisoned in a featureless room.

Ciel gulped as Sebastian stirred, shooting him a look of pure hatred, as expected.

Usually it was at this point that Ciel would pretend that everything had gone as expected, he had something important to do, and leave. But this time, he walked forward, sad, observing Sebastian.

Not really thinking much, he brought a small stepladder and climbed it.

“Why do you hate me so much?” he sobbed into Sebastian’s shoulder, hugging him around his neck.

A moment later, Ciel was shaken back to the present by a splintering sound of an explosion behind him.

Immediately, the room was filled with servants with dark robes, who dragged Ciel backwards, trapping him on the spot by gripping his arms.

Others removed Sebastian’s bonds.

With a steel gaze, Sebastian started walking towards Ciel. “For many months, all I have thought about is revenge and torture,” he said in a voice gravelly from disuse. “But one genuine display of affection from you makes it all melt away. _Hate_ might not be the right word.”

He was now standing in front of Ciel. He bent forward and kissed Ciel, who was still trapped.

Ciel’s face became wet with happy tears.


End file.
